


Knight-In-Law

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [248]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is adopted.





	Knight-In-Law

Hux stares. He - what?

Okay, so he knows the Knights have the Force. And he knows what the Force means - for the most part. Or he knows as much as he’s witnessed from Kylo, or had explained to him. 

It’s just that - usually - it’s Kylo he sees… doing things. And usually those things are… private. (A few temper tantrums or ‘subtle’ shows of strength aside.)

But right now, he’s standing in the middle of three of them, holding his hand-printed blaster up, unable to get a shot through the wall of black fabric and red light that whirlwinds around him.

Hux has never felt so oddly helpless and completely protected at once before, although if he’s honest, he’s probably _slightly_ safer with one Kylo than three Knights, but Kylo - well - he sort of _has_ to protect Hux, and the Knights?

They only do in a secondary capacity, in a ‘keep the boss happy’ capacity.

Or so he assumed. 

By the time all the enemies have been dispatched, he’s being manhandled towards the shuttle, and then when he gets aboard and sees Kylo - unmasked and _worried_ \- he smiles. 

“I was perfectly fine.”  


“I know.”  


“So why do you look so worried?”  


“Why do you think?” Kylo asks, and grabs his shirt.  


Hux feels himself pulled in, and he doesn’t resist. They all know they’re… intimate, but this isn’t… like that. Their foreheads meet, and that’s all. “I was fine.”

“Of course you were fine,” Trashcan Ren snarks. “We look out for our own.”  


The Knight pushes past, into the cockpit, leaving Hux blinking. One of their own, hmm? He has no Force, and at best he’s a Knight-by-marriage, but apparently… apparently that’s enough.

“I wouldn’t trust anyone more than them, when it comes to your safety,” Kylo insists. “They’ll always have your back.”  


It’s a novel prospect, but one Hux finds he likes.


End file.
